The Perfect Present
by sheltie
Summary: A cute Taiora for the Holidays. One-shot


**The Perfect Present**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

**A/N: I haven't done a pure Taiora story for a while, hope you all like it.**

"TAI KAMIYA, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Tai Kamiya winced as he heard his name shouted out and he knew he was in trouble. So lowering his head and preparing himself for a verbal beating that was to come he exited his room to find a very angry Sora Takenouchi.

"Hey Sora" he greeted

"Don't 'hey Sora' me. Why did you ditch me at the mall" Sora said glaring at her friend

"I'm sorry Sor, I really am" Tai said keeping his head down

"You better be, do you know what malls are like during the Christmas season?" Sora asked

Tai opened his mouth to respond, but one look from Sora made him close it.

"You owe me Kamiya, you're the one who woke me up early this morning to go Christmas shopping and then you ditch me. I have half a mind to let you shop by yourself" Sora said

Tai freaked at this since it was a well-known fact that Tai couldn't shop to save his life. He bought presents like many guys around the world and never took much thought in what he was getting for his love ones.

"Please Sora, I'll do anything, please" Tai begged

Sora wore a smirk as she knew that she had Tai right where she wanted him.

"Fine, I'll help you. But you'll have to do something for me" she said

Tai sighed and nodded

"Good, now we still have time left let's get going" Sora said

Tai got his coat on and was dragged out of the apartment by Sora to the nearest shopping center. Once there, Sora guided Tai to store after store giving him suggestions on what he should get his friends and family. Tai listened and obeyed all of Sora suggestions since he knew Sora has never steered him wrong before. Two hours later Tai was carrying several bag while Sora had two or three in hand.

"I think I got everything Sor" Tai said happily

"That's great Tai, now all you have to do is wrap them" Sora said

Tai's face paled at this new challenge. Again Tai wasn't a very good a wrapping gifts. His wrapping jobs looked like a horrific accident. He looked at Sora with his patent puppy-dog look.

"No Tai, I'm not doing it" Sora said

"Please Sor" Tai said

"No" Sora said firmly

Tai stuck out his bottom lip to help his cause, but Sora remained firm. So in the end Tai was left dreading how to wrap all the gifts he just bought.

It took Tai an hour of whining to get his sister, Kari to wrap his presents for him.

"Fine, I'll do it Tai, just stop bugging me" Kari said glaring at her brother

"Kari, you're a true angel" Tai said hugging his sister

"And you're a devil in disguise" Kari grumbled

Tai just smiled and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked

"I still have to get a present for Sora" Tai said

Tai had been in the mall for the past hour and a half and had yet found a gift for Sora. Now this irritated him since out of all his friends he always knew what to get Sora or even an inkling of what to get her. But this year he was stumped. He couldn't get her a tennis racquet since he got her a custom one last year, which took a big chunk out of his paycheck to pay for.

"Why can't I find something for Sora, it shouldn't be this hard" Tai said to himself

"You know, one of the signs of going insane is talking to yourself." A voice said behind him

Tai jumped about a foot in the air.

"Geez, you need cut down on the energy drinks Tai, they're messing with your body" Mimi said

"No, I need you not to sneak up on me" Tai said clutching his chest

"Whatever, what are you doing here Tai? The mall isn't really your scene" Mimi asked

"I'm looking for a present for Sora" Tai said

Mimi nodded

"So, how's your Christmas shopping going?" Tai asked

"Oh fine, I think I got everyone on my list" Mimi said

"You have a list?" Tai asked quirking a brow

"Yes Tai, I have a list. I also have a budget to work with you know" Mimi said

Tai just stared at Mimi.

"Oh forget it" Mimi huffed and left

This left Tai alone trying to think of what to get Sora.

Days went by and Tai had yet to find Sora a present. Now he was panicking slightly since he got everyone else a present except for his best friend. This didn't make feel good at all.

"Come on Tai, you'll find a present for Sora. Cheer up" Kari said

"Yeah" Tai said in a desponded tone

"Tai, you're thinking about it too much. You need to relax and I'm sure an idea will come to you" Kari advised

Tai just nodded

Five days before Christmas and Tai was once again in the mall trying to find something for Sora. He went in to stores he's been in two or three times before hoping to get a spark of an idea. But nothing cam and he left the store with slumped shoulders. He wandered the mall looking in almost every store thinking he'd find the perfect gift.

"Darn it, why can't I find the right gift" Tai muttered to himself

It was now four days until Christmas and Tai was getting desperate. He still had no idea on what to get Sora. He even went to his friends for help.

"Well, have you thought of getting her something that would help her tennis game?" Izzy Izumi asked

"Yeah, and besides I got her that racquet last year, remember" Tai said

"Oh yeah, boy did Sora looked surprised when she unwrapped that one" Matt Ishida said

"I know, but this year I stumped on what to get here" Tai said

"Come on Tai, you'll think of something, and besides whatever you get Sora I know she'll love" Matt said

"I know, but I want to get her something nice" Tai said

"Well Tai, have you thought of something personal?" Izzy asked

"Personal?" Tai questioned

"Yeah, like something you made yourself" Izzy said

"Izzy, I'm terrible at arts and crafts. I think I even got an F in school on that" Tai said

Izzy sighed

"Tai, we're out of ideas for you then" Matt said

Tai nodded and rested his head on the table.

Two days until Christmas and now Tai was in total panic mode. He took yesterday off to relax and regroup. Now he regretted it since he had nothing. No idea what to get Sora for Christmas.

"Hey Tai" Sora greeted

"Oh, hey Sor" Tai said

"What's wrong Tai, you seem depressed?" Sora asked

"Oh nothing Sor, just a bit tired you know" Tai lied

Sora just nodded understanding the stress of the holidays.

"So, are we still all getting together on Christmas Eve?" she asked changing the subject

"Of course, mom and dad will out at a holiday party with the rest of the adults leaving us kids alone" Tai said

"Tai, we aren't kids anymore" Sora said

"Come on Sor, it's Christmas everyone is a kid this time of year" Tai said

Sora rolled her eyes, "Tai, you're a kid all year round."

"Hey" Tai said

Sora giggled

"Come on Tai, you know I'm right" she said

"I know, you just don't have to say it" Tai pouted

Sora rolled her eyes.

It was now the last day before Christmas Eve and the party the Digidestined were going to have. Now Tai helping get things ready for the party and also trying to find Sora the perfect gift.

"Tai, where is the garland lights?" Kari asked

"It should be in the hall closest" Tai said

"It's not there, I check it" Kari said

Tai sighed and went out to check the storage room their parents rented that housed things they used probably once a year or just extra junk they didn't want to toss. He searched through and found the garland lights that Kari was looking for and a few other items that might help them. He came back up and found Kari humming a Christmas carol.

"Here you Kar" Tai said

"Oh thank you Tai" Kari said and took the garland lights from her brother

She then went on the step ladder and began hanging the garland lights.

Tai pulled out the vacuum and unwound the cord to vacuum. He knew that Kari would tell him to do it any way. Once done he put the vacuum away and began helping his sister decorating the apartment. Once down they plopped down onto the couch exhausted.

"Still haven't found a gift for Sora?" Kari asked

Tai shook his head

"What are you going to do?" Kari asked

"I have no idea, and time is running out" Tai said frowning

"Want to go out and try once more?" Kari asked

"Why should I, I'll just fail" Tai said in a depressing tone

Kari sighed, she hated seeing her brother like this.

"Come on Tai, we're going out to look for a present for Sora" she said

Tai didn't move.

Kari sighed and grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him up. Tai was surprised at the strength of his sister and was still amazed how she forced his coat on and dragged out of the apartment. They went to the mall and then the strip mall closer by them in hopes of finding something for Sora. But they didn't find anything at all. This depressed both of them and they got back to the apartment downhearted.

It was Christmas Eve and Tai and Kari were finishing up decorating the house and cleaning it before their friends come over.

"Tai, are all the cookies out?" Kari hollered

"Yes they are Kar" Tai said

"How about the drinks?" Kari asked

"Yes, they are" Tai said rolling his eyes

"What about-"

"Kari, calm down. Everything is going to be fine" Tai said

Kari sighed, but still looked stress.

"Come on Kar, take a shower or a bath to relax. I'll take care of everything else" Tai said

Kari quirked an eyebrow at her brother.

"What, I'm not up to anything, I promise. I just hate seeing you look so stressed" Tai said

"Fine, but you better finish everything up. Everybody will start arriving at seven" Kari said

Tai nodded

Kari came out feeling relaxed after having a nice long bath. She found the whole living room all set up and looking great. The lights were on the tree looked great and the lights on the snowed covered balcony looked very festive. The food table was set up and all the food was set up and ready to eat. She smiled, Tai actually did it.

"Hey Kar, what do you think?" Tai asked coming out of his room

He was wearing a Christmas sweater that he got from their grandma last year.

"Everything looks great" Kari said

The doorbell rang.

"Someone's early" Kari commented

Tai went to the door to find Sora standing there.

"Merry Christmas Tai" Sora greeted

"Merry Christmas Sor, here let me help you with all that" Tai said

Sora let Tai help her and soon she was taking off her coat. She was wearing a very nice red cardigan with a plunging neckline. Her black knee-length skirt rounded out her outfit.

"Looking good Sor" Tai commented

"Thanks Tai" Sora said as she did a twirl

Soon the other Digidestined arrived with presents in hand. Everybody was having fun chatting and eating. But as the night wore on an excited Davis shouted out that it was present time. No one argued with this and they all sat round as Davis, who was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers on his head started passing out presents. Once the presents were handed out they took turns opening their gifts. The mountain of gift wrapping grew and grew as more items were unwrapped. Soon all the gifts were unwrapped leaving a sad Sora. Tai saw this and pulled Sora aside from the others.

"Sor, I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. It's not that I didn't want to get you one, it's that I couldn't find the perfect gift" Tai said

"Tai"

"No Sora, I feel bad for not getting you something since I always got you something every year even when we fought that one time two days before Christmas that one year."

"Tai"

"But I promise you Sora that I'll get you a gift, you have my word on that" Tai said

"Tai"

"Sora, please forgive me-"

"TAI"

This stopped Tai's rant in its track.

"What is it Sor?" he asked

"We're standing under the mistletoe" Sora said blushing slightly

Tai looked up and notice the little plant hanging above their heads. How could he not remember where he placed that greenery was beyond him, but now that he was under it with Sora his cheek turned a nice shade of crimson.

"Um, uh" Tai uttered

Sora smiled through her blush.

"I know what you can get me" she said quietly for only Tai could hear

"What is it?" Tai asked

Sora grabbed the back of Tai's neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips pressed together and Tai was lost. Never had he felt or taste anything like this. She tasted like peppermint and chocolate, which was an interesting combination. When Sora pulled away she had a content smile on her face.

"How'd you like your gift?" Tai asked dumbly

"I can't wait til New Years" Sora said smiling

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my Digimon holiday story. Thanks for reading and please review. Hope you all have a Happy Holiday and a Merry Christmas to you all.**


End file.
